


Try It On

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted: MCU, Tony Stark/any, letting his lover try on the Iron Man suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Clint stood looking at the suits shaking his head at how Tony could stand being wrapped up in metal like that, especially when his lover was claustrophobic. But yet he did it, every time they went into battle and every time he needed to feel safe. He accepted it even though he didn’t understand it. There was a reason why he was their eyes in the sky, he was just as claustrophobic as Tony, maybe even more so.

“Do you want to try it on?”

Clint turned abruptly toward where Tony was standing behind him. “What?”

“The suit. Do you want to try it on?”

“You’d let me?” he was actually surprised that Tony would let him try the suit on especially with how protective he was of the suit. 

“Yeah. Why not. I trust you not to steal it like Rhodey did.”

Clint shrugged. “Sure why not. Just don’t leave me in the tin can for long.”

“I object to being referred to as a tin can.”

“Sorry Jarvis,” Clint said as he took a step closer to the platform.

“Apology accepted. If you will stand where Sir tells you to, I will begin the process of suiting you up.”

Clint stood in the center of the platform as the suit formed around him. Just before the faceplate snapped closed dropping him into darkness for a moment before Jarvis started the display, he saw Tony grin and was suddenly worried what his lover might have planned for him. “Jarvis you aren’t going to take me for a joy ride are you?”

“No Agent Barton. I will not take you for a joy ride, although it might be advisable for you to learn to use the suit just in case.”

“I’ll think about it Jarvis. Just not today. I have plans for Tony that don’t include me taking off in the suit.” He had every intention of taking Tony to bed as soon as his lover was finished with the upgrade to his hearing aids. 

“Very good, Sir. I don’t need details.”

Clint laughed. “Don’t worry Jarvis, I’m not into sharing.”

“Very good to know Sir.”

Clint just smiled as the suit peeled away from him leaving him to walk toward Tony with a grin on his face. Oh yes, he’d like to learn the suit, but right now, he was all about getting up close and personal with Tony.


End file.
